A Beary Merry Christmas
by Uena
Summary: A Christmas one-shot about Miho, Maho, and their Christmas as children.


Before I go and present this story, I'll just type here the reasons for me spontaneously writing this.

First, it was someone's birthday a few days ago. What's the relevance of that to this story? See the second reason.

Second, Christmas is around the corner, and I just so happen to play a DS game with a hidden Christmas Level... Let's just say there are tears all around. People who played that game would get what I mean. In fact, this story is highly inspired by that. In fact, "You're the Inspiration"

Third, I rarely read any stories where Maho and Shiho are humanized. This is an attempt to remedy that. That said, don't expect the characters depicted here to be In-character until the later parts.

Fouth, there are Japanese honorifics here. Although I won't use it in the narrative, it will be used in a character's dialogue, as I consider it as either a title, or a name.

Fifth, I didn't proofread this. I wrote this in a single seating, but I hope it comes out well enough. Still, I don't think my word-choice are top-notch here, as I'm a bit moody with this festive season.

And finally… Have a very Magical, Merry Christmas!

* * *

**A Beary Merry Christmas**  
_A Yana Chrismas Special_

* * *

A young girl with light brown hair yawned as she took careful steps down the stairs to the living room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, guided by the scent of breakfast to the dining room, and accidentally bumped her older sister as she wasn't looking.

"Morning, Miho-chan." The sister said, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Moahrning, Nee-chan." The toddler yawned. With a laugh, the toddler's sister took her sister's free hand and led her safely to the table, where their mother sat waiting for them.

"Good morning, Okaa-san." The girls greeted, and were met with a smile from the woman.

"Good morning. Shall we eat?"

"Where's Otou-san?" Miho asked, looking around for her father. On the table, there are only three sets of plates, and the only people in the dining room is her sister Maho, her mother Shiho, and one of the maids named Kikuyo.

"He has to leave early for a trip, so he couldn't have breakfast with us." Shiho told her daughter, urging her to take her seat.

"But…" Miho frowned, looking morosely at the fried fish in front of her. Her father is a busy man, this she knows. In fact, he was only home for a few days and now he has to leave again? Still, she couldn't do anything about that; her father once told her that there are things that a person can't change. What she should focus on, as he said, is to change what she could.

So with a pout, she picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

And she really looked forward to spending time with him, especially now that Christmas is just around the corner.

Suddenly, a large hand ruffled her head from behind. The young girl squeaked, before she found herself lifted up from her seat and embraced in a warm hug. "Good morning, Himeko."

"Otou-san!" Miho cried happily as she was spun in the air by her father. The man had the same hair and eyes as his daughter, and both smiled as they cuddled against each other. The mother smiled at the sight, but reprimanded both of them.

"Danna, put Miho down. She is eating."

"Yes, yes, Shi-chan." Miho's father gently put the girl down at her set, giving her a peck on the cheek before turning towards his other daughter. "So, Maho-hime, how are you today."

"Just fine, Otou-sama." Maho responded, finishing her bowl of rice and neatly putting it away.

The man barked a laugh, patting her on the head. "Don't be so stiff Maho. When we're at the dinner table, all formalities are out of the window! Mealtime is time for family."

"That coming from the person who'll skip breakfast." The man couldn't help but flinch as if he was hit by his wife's comment. "… but he's right."

"Hey, Otou-san, aren't you going to join us?" Miho asked.

"I'm sorry girls, but something came up at work, but…" Their father said, looking at them with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes gained a glint, as if he just had an idea. "I'll be back by Christmas. I promise. Now, is there anything you two want me to bring home?"

Maho shook her head, while Miho just said that she just wanted him to be home by Christmas Day.

"Oh, come now you two. There must be something you want?" His daughters this time actually thought of a present for Christmas.

"A Teddy Bear." Miho said, pointing at the Teddy bear the maid is holding for Miho. Earlier, she brought it down with her, but had to give it to the maid when she sat to eat. The odd thing about it though, is that it was wrapped in bandages, from over the eye, an ear, and even over an arm.

The man chuckled, before turning to Maho. "And you?"

A red blush covered Maho's face as she looked at her mother, then she tugged her father's sleeve. The man leaned down, allowing the dark-brown haired girl to whisper in his ear. After she was done, his father laughed loud, ruffling her hair. "Okay, okay, Maho-hime. I'll be sure to bring that for you."

"Well… I have to go now. You two behave and listen to your mother, okay?" She ruffled her daughters' heads again before grabbing his suitcase, his coat, and leaving the house.

As he was about to drive away on his car, Miho came running out of the house, still in her pyjamas and barefooted.

"Otou-san… you'll be back, right?" She asked.

"Yes Miho, I promise." He smiled, placing both of his hands on the wheel. He paused, turning back to his daughter. "Miho... Families stick together, whether thick or thin. Remember that. I know your mother may be a little stiff from time to time, but that's just how she shows she cares, alright?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. Now, take care of them while I'm gone, okay? You sister's growing up to be as stiff as your Okaa-san." They shared a laugh. "Well, I'll be going. See you this Christmas."

"See you Otou-san!" She waved her hand as the black sedan pulled out of the driveway, and out into the street.

And that's the last time Miho got to talk to her father.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the clock just struck midnight. Nishizumi Miho woke up to the sounds of sobbing. As curious as any young girl her age, Miho decided to investigate. The night is cold, silent except for the hiccup of a woman.

The girl hopped out of her bed, careful not to make any noise. She crept out into the hallway, listening for the source of the sound. Eventually, she came upon the source in the parlour.

Crouched over the sofa was her mother, her shoulders shaking as she cried. On the coffee table in front of her are a single envelope, a small package, and a teddy bear inside a plastic wrap tied by a pink bow. She pushed open the door, catching the attention of her mother.

The woman looked up, and even in the dim light Miho can see that her mother had been crying for some time. Her eyes are red, and had a hollow look to them. The girl approached her mother, and was surprised when she was pulled into a hug.

Unlike the embrace of her father, this one was a needy one. This embrace was one of a person who was looking for an anchor to this world, a lifeline. Miho stayed there as her mother broke down and sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

Christmas came and went, Miho and Maho's father never came back. Her sister and mother became much colder, especially in the eyes of the public. Miho couldn't bear to watch that, and instead silently supported them from the side by being there for them, but they never said what was bothering them.

Still, every year around Christmas, Miho received a teddy bear without fail. It brought a smile to her face, but it couldn't replace the hallow place that her father left.

One day, though, she found out what happened to him.

* * *

Four days before Christmas, Maho is in her room. Today, Shiho is out managing her students as she drilled them for the last time this year, and Miho herself is busy helping around the house, so Maho is free to proceed with her little project.

What she didn't realize however, is that she left her door ajar, and this let Miho sneak a peek at what her sister is doing.

She watched her sister wrap a stuffed toy in a plastic wrap, humming to a tune. In Miho's hand are a small package, and a letter addressed to 'Nishizumi Shiho' from the company her father was working for. It was old with age, but it was kept pristine condition, with the only mark that it was red being the few crumple marks that was ironed out, and some dried-out spots from, Miho guessed, tears.

The letter date of the letter was a few years ago, and told of an accident that his father's plane got into. She read on, learning that he was severely injured on the head and that he was sent to a hospital for intensive care. She stopped reading, unable to bring herself to learn what her father's fate was.

Miho breathed in, trying to gather whatever bravery she could, before pushing herself into her sister's room. Her sister jumped from her seat and wheeled around to see who made the noise, and the panic in her face increased tenfold when she saw who was there.

Hastily, the dark-brown haired girl tried to hide her project behind her back, but it was too late as her sister already knew what it was.

"Onee-chan…"

"M-Miho-ch-chan. W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, before she caught herself. "I thought you were in your room."

Her sister didn't say anything, instead presenting her the small package that had a small card. "Merry Christmas."

Maho took the gift, unwrapping it slowly. It was a picture of her whole family that was tucked inside a hat that was decorated by Cherry Blossom petals.

"I know." Miho said.

Maho continued staring at the picture of her Father, Mother, Sister and herself smiling at the camera. In the background was their house with two tanks parked side-by-side, a Panther Ausf. J and a Panzer II Ausf. F. It was spring, and a gentle breeze blew by just as the camera took a picture, so there was also a shower of pink petals around them.

The silence between the sisters stretched for a long time, Maho gazing into the picture as she remembered the day, and Miho looking at the gift she knows is for her, the annual teddy bear that always managed to find its way to her during Christmas.

"Otou-san always did have a poor taste." Maho finally broke the silence. "I don't think the hat would look good on me."

Miho smiled. "I don't think so. I think Otou-san would think it would look cute on you."

"Cute, huh?" Maho picked up the hat.

"Cute." Repeated Miho.

"Thanks, Miho-chan." Miho said, passing her the teddy bear she was working on. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Miporin!" Takeba Saori greeted her friend as the light brown haired teen approached the table she and her friends decided to commission.

"Merry Christmas Saori-chan." Miho said.

"Oh, how cute." Saori cooed, talking about the teddy bear cuddled by Miho in her arms, still in its plastic wrapping. "Who's it from, a secret admirer?"

"Ah, this?" Miho asked, "It's from my father… and my sister."


End file.
